thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Running Gags
Linkara's recurring advertisements (subliminal and otherwise) of his own comic, Revolution of the Mask, are not listed among his recurring jokes. Graph Paper 21:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Big Lipped Alligator Moment Since it has also appeared in a video The Chick made without The Critic, is it considered an "Entire Site" running gag? 17:29, 10 May 2009 (UTC) It is if it's used a few more times Cferra 19:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Not including the FernGully crossover, the Critic and the Chick have each used it twice. 20:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, right now it's been used in "Nostalgia Critic", "Nostalgia Chick", "Transmission Awesome", and "TGWTG Team Brawl". Why aren't we counting it as an "entire site" running gag? Dsneybuf 01:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I'll move it up myself. I've been busy Cferra 01:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I noticed the section is missing Chester A. Bum calling Louis' introduction in his Princess and the Frog ''review a "Big-Lipped Trumpet-Playing Alligator Moment," That Chick with the Goggles refusing to use the gag in "7 Reasons to see The Princess and the Frog" since the scene bears relevance to the plot, and Nostalgia Critic making his own BLAM (the "Boring!" song) in his ''Junior review. Back from the dead 17:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Two-Time Gags Can I remove "Khan!" and "Adventure Ho!" or are we waiting for the Critic to say them again? Dsneybuf 11:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Leave it alone. Do not remove it. If it's a running gag, it stays. We don't remove things.Cferra 11:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC) How do we know it's a running gag if he only did it twice? Dsneybuf 13:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Even if he did it twice or three times, it's still a running gag. Dude, we document everything here okay. EVERYTHING. Even if it was a one off gag. Cferra 13:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Is there any policy I should remember for the future, or can I just add whatever gag I want? Dsneybuf 13:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) All gags that were done 2 or more times count. And we keep them all. Just add gags that were done more than once. Cferra 13:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I think I can remember that. What made you think it was a good idea to yell at a newbie though? Dsneybuf 13:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't yell at you. I was just hitting home the fact that we cover everything on the site. Sorry if you thought I was yelling at you because I wasn't. Cferra 13:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Good Actor Forced Into Bad Movie The Critic made quite a fit about Raul Julia being in Street Fighter, but did not redub any clips to illustrate it. Does it still count? Dsneybuf 19:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yep. Just link to Raul Julia's page on wikipedia. We're not doing a Raul Julia page here. =D Cferra 19:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Don't Forget the Bum I think Chester A. Bum also needs a list of "One-Time Use Gags". Is there any template I can use to designate it as an incomplete list? Dsneybuf 02:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Not that I've seen. Just list it under Ask that guy and call it Chester Cferra 02:23, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Why would I do that if I already gave Chester A. Bum his own section?? Dsneybuf 00:16, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I was just saying...Sheesh. Cferra 00:19, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, listen up, Dsneybuf. Just follow what's on the page. Don't deviate from what we've already established. I'm sorry to come down on you like this, but if you continue to be so incredibly picky, I'll have no choice but to do something. I suggest you tone it down a bit. Thank you. Spike's Girl Sorry, I guess I'm still used to the Homestar Wiki's standards. Dsneybuf 03:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Well, we're not the Homestar Runner wiki. I love Homestar Runner. But, I've heard things about the hrwiki that are just too stupid to believe. This wiki is different. We work hand in hand with tgwtg for starters as affiliates. We're basically their own corp of reporters. Aussie gives me things to add in the wiki and we talk to the staff every day. Hell, some of the staff help here. We're also different from other wikis since a lot of us are bloggers on the site and we're just relaxed around here.Cferra 11:42, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Fixed There. Fixed BAM permanently. You shouldn't need to edit it again. Cferra 02:14, 4 June 2009 (UTC) M. Bison Since "Of Course" is regarded as a "whole site running gag" instead of just an "ncgag", I think the list should include instances from all different series, not just the Critic's. What other episodes has the gag appeared in? Back from the dead 14:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Too many to count. I know it was in Linkara's Let's play of Voyager Elite Force. Cferra 15:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Can anyone tell me in which of the Nerd's videos does he use this gag? Thanks. ( 09:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC)) We don't cover everything the Nerd does. This wiki is for Channel Awesome. Cferra 13:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Aesthetic Revisions Am I allowed to suggest some for a section detailling one of this site's more popular gags, or would that be considered too picky? Back from the dead 04:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :For the record, I'm referring to the Big-Lipped Alligator Moment. It's not very uniform, and both of the NC's paragraphs might need merging. Back from the dead 17:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Music Themes NCgags includes lists of Nostalgia Critic videos that feature the themes to Benny Hill, James Bond, and Superman. I can think of two videos from other Channel Awesome people that include the Superman theme, and I bet others have used it as well. I also bet lots of Channel Awesome people used those other two songs. Could someone help me move those gags to this page? I'm going to move the Superman list here myself. Dsneybuf 01:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) missing gags What about Elephant, Timing and CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIS!?